Love Me Like You Love Beef Jerky
by xTenThousandWaysToLose
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka and Yuffie Vasuki had a fun night in her bed. Morning comes, and the Vasuki decides to get playful with her partner. - Kiba Inuzuka x OC.


**Whoot! Another KibaYuff fanfic! XD I've been on a roll with writing for the past few days. ouo Which is awesome to me. :D I really love and adore writing, it's my passion, even though I don't do it much-Well, I actually do, since I role play. C: But whatever. XD Anyway, I guess this one can be labeled as a oneshot? Since it is waaayyy too long to be considered as a drabble. Eh, I'll stop babbling now.**

**Enjoy! Like always, reviews are appreciated. C;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, nor Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden in any way, shape, or form. I only own my Naruto OC, Yuffie Vasuki.**

* * *

I poked my head out from under the covers as I sniffed the air. A grin crept itself upon my lips as I smelled some freshly baked chocolate cookies. But.. Who would've made some at a time like this early in the morning? Humming, I snaked out of bed and grabbed my boyfriend's leather jacket, slipping it on to keep warm. Then I put on a pair of my boxers. I didn't bother fixing my hair, since it was just him and I here for now, plus, having sex hair in the morning was awesome.

...

Yes, we did 'it' last night, and kept at it until.. What, like, one or two in the morning? We were like rabbits mating the whole time.

I yawned as I entered the kitchen, yet smiled widely as I saw him there, shirtless.

"Hm? Oh, good morning, love!" Kiba said to me with a wide grin. I casually leaned against the doorway of the kitchen while I stared at him, feeling completely in love. He was so hot, handsome, amazing, talented, sweet- "Love?"

I gasped as I was snapped out of my daydream. Damn it, I really needed to stop zoning out whenever I was around him, or when I even just simply looked at him. Shaking my head, I looked at him. "Y-Yeah?"

"Heh," He chuckled and smirked. Approaching me, he snatched me into his strong arms by my waist, and clashed his lips with mine. I turned dark red and let out a soft moan, kissing him back deeply and passionately. "Daydreaming about me again?"

Hesitating, I smiled shyly and glanced down, feeling my cheeks heat up. I could've lie, but...

"Yes, I am.."

... I couldn't stand lying to a wonderful man like him. Grinning, I leaned up and kissed his nose sweetly. Then, being the baka I am, I glanced at the baked, delicious looking chocolate chip cookies on the table of the kitchen. As I did, I turned my gaze from the cookies, and back at him.

"Did you make the cookies?"

"Pfft, who else would? It's just us, so of course I did!" He chuckled and stuck his tongue out at me playfully.

I giggled and stuck my tongue out, making it touch his and brush against it. I smirked as I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a wink and kissing his neck sweetly. "Don't tease me like that.."

"Like what?" He whispered huskily into my ear, slowly sneaking his right hand up under the jacket, and groping my right breast, causing me to yelp and jump, and turn a dark shade of red too. My actions apparently made him grin out of amusement. "Aww! You're so cute!"

"Lies!" I screamed at him, squirming out of his hold around me and jumping back with a playful grin.

"No, I don't lie. Admit it, you're adorable!" Kiba crossed his arms while staring at me with a smug look.

A 'tch' sound escaped from my lips as I approached the table to grab a cookie. As I reached out to get one, I gasped as the plate suddenly disappeared. Frowning, I looked up at the Inuzuka, and saw that he had the cookies.

"Hey! Gimme thoseee!" Whining, I crossed my arms and pouted. Damn it, I knew I was going to have to do something to get those cookies now.

"Hmm.. Nah, not yet." Kiba said to me with a smirk. He placed the cookies behind him on the counter, and gestured me to come near him. "You gotta come here if you want them..."

I let out a sigh and smirked. Instead of approaching him, I backed up, and shook my head. It was my turn to torture him now, and let him know how I felt when I wasn't able to get my cookies.

"Nope, not coming near you."

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. I could tell that he was in complete shock, since I rejected him for once. Trying to hold in laughter, I snickered and held a finger up, telling him to hold on for a second. With that, I ran to my room, and searched through the bag where I held all of my supplies for when I went on missions. Finding what I wanted, which was a bag of beef jerky, I grinned and returned to where Kiba was. Chuckling, I held up the bag of his favorite snack, and waved it.

"Hey, Kiba-Kun..."

He looked at me and hummed. Grinning, he signaled me to come near him once more. I refused, and tried to hold in giggles.

"Woman, what're you doing?"

"Nothing.. C'mon, don't you want your beef jerky?"

"Yes.. Be a good girl and give it to me.."

"Hmm.. No."

Kiba hissed. With that, he flew and tackled me to the floor. Causing me to squeal and drop the beef jerky. However, what he didn't know was...

"Heh! Got'cha!"

... A poof sound could be heard, and the clone I made whom was trapped under him disappeared. He gasped, and looked at me, frowning. I watched the whole thing by the counter where the cookies rested. In my left hand, was a half-eaten cookie, while in my right was the beef jerky.

"Are we being naughty, Squishy?" Kiba asked, getting up and approaching me. "Hmm.. You do know you're gonna get punished for this, right?" With him saying that, he grabbed me by the waist, snatched my cookie from me, and roughly crashed his lips with mine.

I moaned, dropping the bag of beef jerky and wrapping my arms around his built, tanned body, kissing him back roughly, wildly, passionately... My heart was racing, and I was losing myself slowly with him in paradise. He placed my cookie back onto the plate, and picked me up, pinning me against the wall, still kissing me. I could feel myself becoming hungry for him, as well could I sense he was about to punish me good.

"K-Kiba.." I stuttered, roaming my hands up and down his body. Parting our lips, I stared at him with lustful eyes, panting, my face was dark red from the heat between us. I felt as if I was about to explode. "L-Love me.. Like you... Love.. B-Beef jerky.."

...

What did I just say?

Kiba stopped himself and his actions, and stared at me like I was insane. Seeing him snicker, and then laugh loudly, I pouted and glanced down, feeling embarrassed now. Did I /seriously/ just told him to love me like he loved beef jerky? Was I on crack or something? I think so, because-well, I don't know!

"Love you like I love beef jerky?" He began, smiling widely at me. "You are too freakin' adorable... I love you /more/ than I love beef jerky.. Are you kidding me? I love you and Akamaru more than beef jerky, damn it!" Kiba chuckled and kissed my neck sweetly, making me become flustered. Smiling, I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, taking in his lovely scent. I blinked as he spoke again. "Now.. Do you love me like you love cookies?" He whispered into my ear, nibbling on it.

I began to laugh like a hyena and snort. Trying to gain control so I could respond, I sighed, amused. "I love you /more/ than cookies, love.." I smiled at him, caressing his face and kissing him again. As we kissed, the heat between us began to rise again.

"Prove it then.."

"How...?"

"In your room..."

"... Mmkay.."

We made our way to my bedroom, and got back to what we started last night once more. However, this time, it was more wild and rough.


End file.
